degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Salesman
The Salesman was a traveling salesman who tried to molest a hitchhiking Derek "Wheels" Wheeler when he give him a ride on his way to Port Hope. Original Degrassi: Season 3 The Creepy Salesman was only seen in Taking Off (1). When Wheels had decided to run away from home and to go and see his biological father Mike Nelson in Port Hope, he decided the only way to get there was by hitchhiking. The Creepy Salesman just happened to be the only person to go out of his way to give him a lift, since he was headed in that direction as well. He and Wheels got off to a decent start, Wheels introduced himself and told him that his nickname was "Wheels" because his last name was "Wheeler", contrary to the Creepy Salesman's belief that it was because he liked to travel. The Creepy Salesman, however, didn't even bother to introduce himself or say what his name was. Then he began to ask Wheels a lot of personal and obscene questions such as if he had a girlfriend and whether he was attracted to girls or boys, and at one point, asked him if he ever had any sexual experiences. He then tried to encourage him to think about it, because "it feels good", claiming "nothing wrong with something that feels good". He continued to look and stare at Wheels when Wheels wasn't looking. He later told Wheels that he had to drop off some items for his work. He then drove to a deserted closed road where no one else was around. He then told Wheels that there was something wrong with his car's engine and they had to stop the car. Once the car was parked, he unbuckled his seat belt and gave Wheels a thirsty stare, rubbing Wheels' thigh, Wheels grabbed The Creepy Salesman's hand and attempted to stop him before he could touch him any closer and just after he tried to kiss Wheels, Wheels slapped him away and jumped out from the car and escaped. Wheels then picked up a small but heavy rock threatening him with it and screamed at him to get away. The Creepy Salesman then tossed him his bag and drove away and was never seen again. The Creepy Salesman was portrayed by James Knapp. Trivia *He was the second child predator in Degrassi history. **The first was Mr. Colby. *For the episode he was credited as Salesman. *He is the first character who attempted to molest someone in a car. The second is Lovequeen16. *The Creepy Salesman, along with twelve other characters has sexually assaulted someone: **He almost molested Wheels in his car while Wheels was hitchhiking. **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy and Susie. **Liz's mother's ex boyfriend molested her when she was a child. **Jordan held Emma captive in a room and almost raped her. **Dean raped Paige at a party. ** Darcy's rapist spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy. **Mr. Valieri molested Jane as a child. **Coach Carson tried to have K.C. have sex with a hooker against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Lovequeen16 almost molested Connor in her car. **Anson almost raped Bianca. **Vince forced Bianca into sex on numerous occasions. **Asher sexually harassed Clare. **Neil sexually harassed Maya and has taken advandage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Luke. **Luke has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Neil. **Grant Yates statutorily raped Tristan and attempted to grope Winston. Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Minor Character Category:Male Characters Category:DJH Adults